A variety of cutting tool points have been used in the past to cut materials, and a variety of drill point configurations and styles are known in the prior art. Many forces are present during a cutting tool's penetration of a work piece which affect the durability of a cutting tool. One of the most damaging forces to the cutting tool's structural integrity is frictional contact between the cutting surface and the work piece. It is known in the prior art that a coolant can be introduced into the drill hole to reduce such friction and to dissipate heat. Typically, the coolant or fluid is fed through a channel which extends the length of the cutting tool and exits at the cutting tool's point. In this way, cooling and lubricating fluid can be introduced at the cutting action regardless of the depth of the hole. As the cutting fluid is pumped in, chips and coolant are forced out of the hole while the drill is taken to depth. The coolant fluid hole can help assure that cutting fluid reaches the true depth of the hole, can keep the tool cooler at the point of cutting action, and can help assist with chip evacuation through the flutes of the drill.
However, upon information and belief, the prior art has not maximized the friction-reducing, heat-reducing, and evacuation-assisting possibilities of introduced coolant. In particular, the prior art is not believed to have provided cutting point geometries which assure that the coolant physically reaches the most important thermal targets. Hence, it would be useful to provide an improved topography for cutting tool points which would channel coolant toward the higher thermal regions of the cutting edge of the tool, would create currents which dissipate heat and reduce friction, and would compel flow channels which assist in the evacuation of work piece material.